bureniafandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Xúten
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Kácoxý xútùn! Igár sè kilaqô termå nâza fí Burenire. Language Well, we've standardized some things for our dialects, but I'd like to keep this a Gibberish wiki, so I propose to stop doing anything on the language (besides phonology and nation names) and let it develop as it did in the beginning. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, you got my support :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Anyway, did you add this just so this forum would be used? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) If we don't develop it any further, then no-one else (including other users) will be able to read at least half of what was written at all. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Are we able to read the pages then? Síbe ÿfriù kísèp nébù pó drábìn plöciskû. Sásto íder èpålar, máre embûr kýreste báló hì sandó. (from Âbréstixo Nútskýjer) No idea what these sentences mean :P :@OWTB: Maybe I did :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:08, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Some general information about Burenia * Population: 137,849 * Government: Republic * Currency: 1 fòglë = 100 bîrac * Anthem: Sagó ÿxken mèrta 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, PRÖ! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Didn't we have a Tùsk template for that? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: :o Probably :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright. As the dialects of our islands seem to differ radically, even in modern terms, such as nation names (:P), it means they probably don't interact a lot and the regions are probably very autonomous. Right? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:41, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I think we could change the nation names a bit, and let them be a bit more similar to the nation names in other dialects. But I agree that they probably don't interact that much :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:32, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Mwah.. We could also just say that your dialect is takavíhki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Not sure what that means :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::You don't know takavíhki? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sadly I don't :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Alright, take a look at this sentence: "Kòbdijålekt ságo takavíhki." You get it now? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yes :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha, good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Getikt? That's the closest I can come up with. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Well, it's a combination of eigenaardig (uniquely strange), wrong, and idiot :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Not sure how those connect to the word "takavíkhi". :P 77topaz (talk) 01:29, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Etymologically not :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Then how did you expect 4kant to understand what it meant? :P 77topaz (talk) 07:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, takavíhki had been used a million times in the chat already :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::When was that? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:22, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::In the early days, when Semyon was still active here :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:48, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have never actually seen the chat here being used. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::I believe it was the wikination chat though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Burenian being used on the Lovian chat? :P 77topaz (talk) 01:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That makes sense. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::It does indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Burenian being used on the Brunanter chat does also make sense :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::No, for some reason it doesn't :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Citizens (Píxuqë) I propose that everyone who has done more than 20 edits can become a citizen. Then everyone on this list is a citizen :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :) 77topaz (talk) 03:52, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:46, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :: --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: :) :) :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I proposed this so I of course agree with it, so now 75% of the píxuqë agree (100% of the active ones), and now we just have to decide the Citizen Rights. I propose this: ;A citizen can : # Vote # Participate in elections # Buy another house # (Have I forgotten something?) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good I think :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I know :P BTW, is that a Tùsk? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Possibly :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:36, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, it looks good. :) 77topaz (talk) 19:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) How to get Burenia active again Does anyone have an idea? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Generally, wikis are active when stupid things occur :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Like a pointless discussion? Or a hamlet called "Svârjë" or "Naranja"? Or undemocratic elections in Tagog? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Or a civil war. Civil wars work best, but they leave a lot of mess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Linguistically Burenia already is a mess though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Why? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Because everyone refuses to speak any Burenian dialect but their own, so nobody can understand people who are from neither Uxykascar nor Ankélot'apca :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Do you consider that a problem? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, not :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:35, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::That would make your point invalid :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :It seems like we successfully made Burenia active again :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I posted this to let Burenia remain active :P ::Tsss... That only works in Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Neklýxef :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::We'll see :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:19, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::You know this discussion keeps Burenia active even though it's nonsensical, right? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:26, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, but it's still related to the wiki. Something which is not as common in Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:42, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Uxykascardijålekt ságñì standarddijålekt Bureniaxù Nà'ï siá píra càllùmì Uxykascardijålektå, p'à necàllùmì takavíhki Ankélot'apcadijålekt p'å takavíhkitakavíhki Kòbdijålekt. Pixuqë nï refýsa å lôrni Standardbureniaxedijålekt lúsvìł våtrÿts. Ágrï ałà pråposàl? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Nôn, klarut Ankélot'apcanska ságo standarddijålekt neÿ takavíhki Šcšcšcšc-dijålekt :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Sâdlì takavíhki Ankélot'apcadijålekt ságo standarddijålekt łátoskù Ankélot'apcù, men netakavíhki Uxykascardijålekt ság'o' standarddijålekt łátoskù Uxykascù, pá Tåpasakåritu ók ságo mipórtañ dijålekt łátoskù Míbinârù, så dijålekt ság'ñì' standarddijålekt tåtálù Bureniù. P'à łÿt'e Ankélot'apcatâle càllùre Standardbureniaxe Uxykascardijålekt t'a nes'àgå pråplëmo. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Sagňì nesago urdu :P Tàku: Łátoskù Ankélot'apcù ma su standarddijålekt Ankélot'apcanska; Łátoskù Uxykašcar ma su standarddijålekt Uxykašcardijålekt; Crappykòb ma su standarddijålekt Kòbdijålekt ÿ Míbinârù ma su standarddijålekt Tåpasdijålekt. Totálù Bureniù nema standarddijålekt, men mågas càllu tòta dijålekt tòtù platsiù, så càllu Uxykašcardijålekt Łátoskù Ankélot'apcù nesago problém ÿ vice-versa. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::T'y níłe å tåtál Burenia nemà standarddijålekt pá neböfar, men tý protèstoqë níłe å Ankélot'apcanska ságñì standarddijålekt? Takavíhki è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:09, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Prèia Thlunguvałù Ankélot'apcù (=Free Language Choice in Ankélot'apca), så Ankélot'apcanska ságo standarddijålekt Ankélot'apcù :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Men Ankélot'apcadijålekt ságo àlrádi standarddijålekt Ankélot'apcù! Så vë'ï protèsteqe tâle? 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 13:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: :o Protèstume å Ankélot'apcanska stànut standarddijålekt! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Men Ankélot'apcadijålekt neságñì standarddijålekt, Uxykascardijålekt ságñì standarddijålekt! :o 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 16:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Nôn, tåtálù Bureniù neságo standarddijålekt. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Several political parties exist already, am I right? Could someone translate their names and views so I know which ones I would want to join? 77topaz (talk) 19:29, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :The biggest parties in Łátoskì Ankélot'apcù are: Nationalist Christian Party, Demokrátfruntu (SLP in Lovia), Komuniškakë (Communists), and Nedepéndansparti (Party for the Independence of Uxašca). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::And we also have the Party for Freedom and Democracy. 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 15:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, but they are not so big in Ankélot'apca cuz they won't accept Ankélot'apcanska as standarddijålekt :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:26, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, but I'm in Mibinaru, not Ankelot'apca, aren't I? :P What sort of policies does the Party for Freedom and Democracy have? 77topaz (talk) 10:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::You should found your own party that stands for the Tåpasdijålekt: Mibinaru Nationalist Party :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::ÑIM stands for freedom (surprize :P) of religion, language, dialect (as long as Uxykascardijålekt is the official standard dialect in Burenia), speech, education, and similar stuff, and it also supports democracy (also a surprize :P). 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 13:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Uxykascar should not become the standard language for economic reasons: typing so much accents is bad for your finger health :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::@4kant: Well, is it leftist or rightist? Progressive? Green or not? (etc.) :P 77topaz (talk) 21:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It is an extreme-rightist, conservative, nationalistic, and populist party :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I was asking 4kant, not you. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:52, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I know, but I want you to get both sides to the story :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::How should I know that information is factual? I'm pretty sure that page is in the Uxykascar dialect. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::You no longer trust me :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Heh, you were probably drunk when you wrote that. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::No, not drunk. I was brackish though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:16, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Kind-of drunk? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::No, brackish :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Tåpas: ÑIM is quite progressive :P 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 05:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::And colonialist :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oos, why do you keep trying to badmouth 4kant's party? :P 77topaz (talk) 20:31, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::He doesn't like non-takavíhki standarddijålekts :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Why don't we set a standarddijalekt-vote? Considering Semyon's inactive, there'd be three voters and thus a relatively simple majority. 77topaz (talk) 09:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You consider that fair? Enforcing the will of the Uškár people? We should simply do as following: no official national language, each łàtoskí should get its own standarddijålekt, and on the national level it doesn't matter which dialect you use, as long as everyone can understand each other. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::We should get something "standard", for international affairs and things like that. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Tåpas klýxef. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Like they do in all African nations: English or French? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Nämmesje :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Pro. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: . 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: . So, that's our majority :P Hereby, we officially declare Nämmesje as our official language :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Va ess di nämmesje ord för "svârjë"? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Should we choose something that resembles the dialects more closely from a linguistic point of view? :P 77topaz (talk) 19:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Like what? Nobody will accept any Burenian dialect but their ow, so that won't work. We don't know to which language family Burenian belongs (although is likely to be related to native languages of either Alaska or Siberia), so that won't work either. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Ow, I thought it was an Eskimo-Aleut language :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::That's indeed very likely :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hahaha, the numbers are based on the Aleut language :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:44, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::I know. Let's base the colors on the Chukchi language :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Not that I allow any conlanging here at the moment :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hahahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:08, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Grave insult by foreign power A secret tape has recorded Lovian Minister of Commerce Dave Leskromento saying 'Burenia is boring.' I suggest the Burenian government, fractured though it may be by linguistic strife, react as one to this calumny. :P --Semyon 14:24, April 20, 2013 (UTC) A "secret tape"? 77topaz (talk) 21:52, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ankélot'apca propose a military invasion :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Men armia saho krapi. :'( --Semyon 07:47, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Nô, Lovianska armia ságo kràpi; ankélot'apcanska armia ságo nekonkeràbli! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:23, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Guys, remember that this is Burenia, not Tagog; we don't need to get all military about things. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Armia! Armia! Armia! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Would be funny. Don't know it's the best approach though. Maybe we pay Tagog to declare war on Lovia? :P --Semyon 07:48, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Tagog and Lovia are almost at opposite ends of the globe (if Tagog is in the Indian Ocean). :P 77topaz (talk) 11:45, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Tagog needs to be more active. --Semyon 14:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) We should definitely react to this insult. I believe we can get some help from Tagog, and I'm pretty sure they've heard of this terrible insult at our embassy there as well :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC) How do we even know the authenticity of this insult? 77topaz (talk) 20:48, April 22, 2013 (UTC) That's don't matter :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) It is authentic - if I had made it up (which I wouldn't, 'cause I'm a relatively honest person è) I would have made him say something a lot more exciting than 'Burenia is boring.' :P But of course, what Oos says is entirely correct too. :P --Semyon 09:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, we gone get 'em! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't you think it's a little over-the-top to invade a whole country over one small remark made by one person? :P 77topaz (talk) 11:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm missing your point.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't really think that Burenia should get involved in the Tagog situation, but if it does, rest assured that Kob will take the opposite side in the conflict to the rest of the nation. :P --Semyon 19:18, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I think he was referring to invading Lovia and not to Tagog :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:14, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I was referring to the Burenia-Lovia situation. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:12, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :True, but we officially asked Tagog to invade Lovia for us, therefore I think it's quite relevant. :P --Semyon 12:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) We don't have any reason at all to invade Tagog, but this requires way more than just apologizing. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Huh... We should invade Lovia (full stop) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) That's a really unsafe idea... :P 77topaz (talk) 00:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Why? Provide us with a good support to this thesis :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, it'd cause a war with Lovia, Brunant, Libertas (some of the most "powerful" wikinations) and other wikinations, and Lovia (I think Burenia) is located close to the USA. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Tssss... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Lovia is currently pretty unstable because of my threats to commit a coup. I could, of course, help a possible Burenian invasion along. Or at least profit from the threat of a possible invasion. Even when there won't be one. In return I would like some support for the legitimacy of my demands for the Lovian throne. Which, under Dimitri, is being occuppied by the lazy ass of a lazy man, who no longer cares for his people, his country or his duties. It's a win-win scenario and everyone would profit. Even Lovia, in the end. Or, not. Whatever. As long as I get that throne. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 15:15, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :I hope you realise that the Lovian throne hardly means anything at the moment? Reforms significantly reduced the power of the King, and, after all, Lovia has been able to cope with a King who's not active frequently for multiple years now. 77topaz (talk) 20:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I care not for power, I care for the throne, the title and the honour. Even if my function would be largely symbolic, I would love to take it upon myself, and do my job to the best of my abilities for as long as I shall live. It was never about power, nor influence. It was merely a matter of honour and prestige. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Burenian Goverment (Síłe Bureniù) I propose that Burenia is ruled by a Parliament, in which each łátoskì is represented by an equal number of representatives. What do you think of this proposal? Tykùm å Burenia kespiqì åłè Parlimènta, zlíse varxì łátoskì representàtspiqì å sàmmù scàrnu representàtsìtâle. Xíqu ize täñus å pråposlim? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :What would be its powers? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Roughly the same as in other countries, I think :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Not sure if I want to give up Ankélot'apcas sovereignity for that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:14, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::The central government does things related to Burenia as a whole, the łátosko can still do their own things :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, I only agree if it's in case of international affairs, supreme court and a very basic constitution :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::: 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You inform Semyon and Tåpas? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Sure :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Done :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:40, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Gùtsó :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::The proposal at the beginning of the section looks okay. 77topaz (talk) 01:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::And what do you think of Oos's proposal? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Kob se velik! Sile se takaviki polot disteruktuk Kobi fuk. :o EVIGI KONTERAAAAAA. / Коб се велик. Силе се такавики полот дистеруктур коби фук. ЭВИГИ КОНТЕРАААААА. --Semyon 10:39, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Nedisterùktìmà Kòbitâleqë :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Qytokant, ljùgjuns í thow :o --OuWTB 15:28, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Cerýke As there has been some criticism on this wiki being solely about the dijålekts, I now added several municipalities as well :P --OuWTB 17:32, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Gùto :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:55, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Bevísì å Amerikánaqë ságoq takavíhki :P http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dorset,_Minnesota#Mayor_of_Dorset :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Voina möt Amerikánaqë!!! :o --OuWTB 15:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) T'àgox Reséntìz màsxù novdiskúsàtsiaqë å frêndwikinàtsiù T'àgoxù, pá IWO pråposù invàtsia. Jàx tykùm å nemåsme invàdéri T'àgoxu, men suppórti regîmì presidéntù Kanto Qyto pá stôdi nåstì frêndiqë î kàñxekrígù. Xìkùmì trüppaqë å T'àgoxa si àgriùte å mà pråposlim. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:22, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Asi resentum. Se muchipati sadifikand. :'( --Semyon 18:01, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Tùsk Kanto Qyto! --OuWTB 18:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Gùto! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:37, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Måsme invàdéri Lóviu? Lóviatâlo màkuna pråposál Burenium å invàdéri Lóviu. Klarût måsme göri något å takavíhkù dijålektaqù, så måsme invàdéri qÿ nô? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:56, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :Måsme!!! :P --OuWTB 09:25, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Gùto :P Í mà pråposál fördèlniù standarddijålektaqù: :::Uxykascardijålekt: Klymenù, Tłÿ'ù (:P) p'à Kiñsù. :::Ankélot'apcadijålekt: Oscènnù, Sylvániù. :: :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:57, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Fordèlume ne Tłÿu así? :P --OuWTB 16:33, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Tłÿ'ù càllñì mà dijålektå :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21:29, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Aeowauhga ewuagpoiw gwaeuiohwa biuaw Lovia eqauhgewa? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:59, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :Vër ságoq t'à dijåkrìtiqë? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:08, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Zcòm Standarddijålektaqù # Bureniù callù ałe kaxwyñyq: Bureniaxe pó Eñlixe (Amerikándijålekt). ## Amerikándijålekt ságo mykefötakavíhki. # Bureniaxe ma vèlik dijålektaqë. ## Vàrxi łátoskì ma standarddijålekt. ## Nàtsionálni standarddijålektaqë e'e Uxykascardijålekt pá Ankélot'apcadijålekt. ## Nàtsionálni standarddijålektaqë nekàniq sága takavíhki. ## Nestandarddijålektaqë ságoq takavíhki. # Vàrxi píxukem Bureniù kàñìt càlli standarddijålekt. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:11, May 22, 2014 (UTC) : :P --OuWTB 11:15, May 23, 2014 (UTC) : :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:23, May 23, 2014 (UTC) If I understand it correctly, that proposal implies that all the dialects except Uxykascardijålekt and Ankélot'apcadijålekt are "strange"? And why aren't the other two provincial standarddijålektaqë included? 77topaz (talk) 05:27, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, you understood it correctly. As for your other question, the other provincial standarddijålektaqë are too takavíhki to be national standarddijålektaqë :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:34, May 24, 2014 (UTC) On our conflict with Lovia So, I think we should come up with some kind of justification for us to have invaded Lovia back in May. I suppose we can relate this to some historical incident (perhaps related to the Dìktatûra Amerikánaqù), which led to hostility between Burenia and Lovia. Then, as the Tagogsituàtsia escalated, the tensions increased again, and when Happy spoke the sadifying words "Burenia is boring", the first plans for an invasion were made. As the conflict didn't calm down (from a Burenian point of view at least :P), these plans were continued and we all know what happened afterwards :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:35, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds logic and plausible in Burenian eyes :P --OuWTB 06:16, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::That's why I wrote it all from a Burenian point of view è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:33, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Hahaha, maybe Burenians are a very special people :o --OuWTB 14:19, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Indeed. We've got something to be proud of! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:29, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hahaha :P --OuWTB 15:35, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, what'd that incident've been? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:05, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Probably Lovia supported America :o --OuWTB 15:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::That makes way too much sense :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:46, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :::It does :( --OuWTB 15:51, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::So did they also invade us or did they just say "We speak roughly the same takavíhki dijålekt as the Amerikánaqë so we think they're right to invade you guys but as we don't have a good military ourselves we'll just stick to declaring war on you without actually fighting"? I prefer the latter, as it makes the Lovians sound even more stupid :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:42, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::I also think the latter is more plausible :o --OuWTB 07:24, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Indeed :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:49, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Gùtnovsqåri! 2015 må ságñì gùto, î'ekum! --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:40, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Gùto nowdňa! Å 2015 ságo gùto ién :) --OuWTB 10:43, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::"Ién"? 2015 ha ságona gùto nåñgåñ rèdan? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:58, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Tsss.. :P --OuWTB 15:29, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Further details Kaufman sugèstùdit å màki mer detáilaqë. Týkùm å ságo gùto idéa. Så... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:54, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Tykum así å ságo gùto idé :) --OuWTB 17:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Föst čaume GDP, nacjonalsyp bå medjaninkoust, ki čalletim? Aiš čaume dyrdjak o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Nàtsionálsyp måste màkùsti èłtaqï :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:08, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nacjonalsyp Sāracū sacha bychlö. :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Because "je bychlö" sounds like a swear word to my slav ears. SAKAR A BURENIA SAKAR A BURENIA STOP HELLO EVERYONE STOP I AM EDITING STOP SAKAR A BURENIA STOP --Semyon 16:40, January 29, 2015 (UTC) : Ságo spam :( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:41, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Se editing :o --Semyon 16:48, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Ságo takavíhkifikàtsia :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:51, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Takavikifikatsia se gut. :P --Semyon 17:31, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Nô, neságo :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:42, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Some facts British scientists have proved that this wiki makes less than 0,9% sense. That's a new world record. Also, the same grouping of British scientists has proved that this message is a pathetic attempt to keep this wiki alive. Èþȅsà Žömaņtȅm Lővèk Bèsanȍrs i xuka 3 ërër lővèk ná 2! -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Who poisoned their tea? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:34, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::It seems that it was some Slav non-scientist o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::: :o --OuWTB 13:51, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Who poisoned his vodka? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:35, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::British scientists, because who else? :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::: :o --OuWTB 10:42, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::That's got to be Semyon and his friends :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:39, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::So you're actually a detective, not a student D: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::You don't have to be a detective to draw such an obvious conclusion though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:49, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::You can become a detective by saying you drew such an obvious conclusion though o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::Then maybe I was a detective during the few seconds it took me to draw that obvious conclusion and announce it to the world :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:41, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Lovia http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Burenian_Embassy?diff=prev&oldid=179755 :o Måsteme bòmba Lovia ién!! NJÜKA NOBELCERÝ! --OuWTB 18:45, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Wì, bý Qrÿf, kànidim nevìt'i cá'i? :O --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:52, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Šcu lenhard potłas mobíltelefónu :'( --OuWTB 11:17, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Neklýxef :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Elaborèra :P --OuWTB 13:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Nú nepotłam mobíltelefónu :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::: :o --OuWTB 13:30, May 10, 2015 (UTC) SAKAR A BURENIA SAKAR A UFUTI BURENIA! KOBI RESISTENSIA IZGIT!! VOINUM TAKANEHALI BURENI HVUT!!! --KOBI TERORIST 15:51, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Nërñìs. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::NENERHUM! IZGIM KE BURENI NERHUT!! --KOBI TERORIST 20:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) On another topic, when did Burenia develop nuclear weapons? By allowing a small wikination to both possess and use such technology, you objectively demonstrate your takavikiness. :'( --Semyon 20:19, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Codraminium. Uxykashar et Ankelot bajera! Baaa! Rewgifauc Terrorist 21:31, May 19, 2015 (UTC) NJÜKUMI TAKAVÍHKIÝKE ASÍ!! NETIMEMASTERDIJÅLEKT! --OuWTB 07:09, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Sembot Hi, I've made a bot, User:Sembot and want to use it on this wiki to translate the names of months in sigs to Burenian, as we've discussed. :o I've already tested it on two individual pages, but before applying it to entire namespaces I want to get it flagged as a bot by wikia. Please signify your approval below. :o --Semyon 20:39, fernósåmar 2, 2015 (UTC)